


Reply

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Ennis's card with a two-word reply arrives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They do not belong to me, but to Annie Proulx and Focus Features.

Deep breath. Deep breath. Another deep breath.

He sat down in the hallway chair, mind spinning dizzily, heart going a mile a minute. Had he just made a strange half-strangled sound? He probably had.

Just breathe, he admonished himself once more.

Lureen’s voice from the living room, - fatigued, surprised, a hint of annoyance: “Honey, what’s the matter? You not coming in here? Everythin’ OK?”

Another deep breath. He looked at the simple postcard his eager hand had just snatched from among the mail, and read its words out loud in reply. To her, to himself, to high heaven.

“You bet.”


End file.
